New Dawn Part 2
by Cristalchik
Summary: What happened after the Imprint. You gotta read part 1 first
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey Guys, I'm back and posting :) I hope you like Part 2 as much as part one

**Leah's POV**

**-69-**

It's been a month since the whole situation with Ness and Nahuel.

Nahuel…

If someone had told me I'd imprint, I would've laughed in their face, and if they told me I'd imprint on a halfie, I'd have laughed even harder.

But that's exactly what happened, to everyone's surprise, including mine.

Seth came barging into the room and brought me back to reality. "Hey Leah, mom wants to talk to you"

"What about?" I asked confused.

"How should I know, I'm not Edward you know…" he said and laughed.

I laughed too; my mood had completely changed since that night.

Every time I heard one of the pack say how much imprinting had changed them,

I would just role my eyes and ignore them, not believing them, or the more likely reason, I was jealous of them.

"Leah, Nessie's here" mom called from the living room.

"I'll be right there!" I shouted back, though I knew I didn't have to since Nessie's hearing is a little sharper than most human's.

I kicked Seth out of my bedroom and shut the door so I could get dressed.

We were going over the last minute details for Nessie and Jake's wedding, and since I was the Maid of Honor, Ness insisted I should be there.

**-70-**

Alice was of course the ring leader in every plan for the wedding and after party, and I was relieved that I wouldn't have to do that much.

"Oh! We never did go to wedding dress shopping, you girls up for it?" Alice asked, arching one eyebrow.

"Definitely, I need to see some options" Ness told her.

"Can I stay behind for this one guys?" I asked them.

Both their mouths dropped, and I had to hold in the desire to burst out laughing.

"Leah, you have to come! You're my maid of honor…" Ness said, getting ready to pout.

"Alright, ok, no need for the pouting Ness, I'll go." I sighed, and said "It's just that, now that I have Nahuel,

I don't think I'll be able to be away from him."

"_Believe it Leah, welcome to my world._" Jacob said laughing from another room.

"I promise we'll go straight into dress hunting and be back as quick as possible." Ness told me.

"Ok, I'll go" I agreed.

"Uh, Nessie, I think there's something we need to take care of before your shopping trip…" Jake said.

"What's that?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Even though things have cooled down between you're family and the packs, I think we should meet up with Sam and talk about it."

"Uff… you're right, it wouldn't be right if this made them uncomfortable. We should go as soon as possible to work this out.

You'll come too, won't you Leah?"

I saw Seth in the other room smack his forehead and this made me laugh.

"Aww come on, you guys could have a little more faith in me than that… Trust me, I'm over the whole 'Sam Situation' " I told them,

making air quotes.

Seth came over to me and threw an arm over my shoulder. "I'm glad sis"

I smiled at him "Thanks"

"Do you mind if I come along?" Nahuel said quietly.

I smiled and nodded.

-**71-**

Later that day, we were on our way to La Push, walking in pairs.

Normally, watching people behave like this made me tense and uncomfortable, especially if I was with them.

But I see it differently now, especially with Nahuel next to me.

I want to grab his hand and pull him closer. _Focus Leah! Take things slow._

Even though I reined my thoughts in, I couldn't help looking at him, and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

The beautiful dark brown of his skin, his teak colored eyes, his smooth black hair… _Snap out of it Leah!_

I had to have really been out of it, because before I knew it, we were at the boundary toward La Push.

"Leah and I will go ahead, and come back for you." Jake said and touched Ness's cheek.

I stole a glance at Nahuel from under my lashes, and was a little shocked to see that he was doing the same.

He still looked a little confused, and I guess I understood that.

This imprinting thing is very confusing… but I like to think he's handling it well.

As Jake and I turned to leave, I felt Nahuel's hand grab my wrist, and I turned to look at him.

"What is it Nahuel?"

"Will you be alright?" he asked with wide eyes.

I put my other hand on top of his. "I'll be fine; we'll come back as soon as we can alright?"

_Was I always such a sap…? Whatever, I liked it._

Jacob cleared his throat. "I was kinda hoping we'd get this done today Leah…" he said.

"Ok, ok I'm coming… Honestly Nessie, I don't know how you put up with him, he's so pushy…"

Nessie laughed. "A lot of patience Leah"

Jacob looked at her, pretending to be hurt.

She laughed. "You know I love you" she said and then kissed him.

"Now, hurry up and go so you don't keep us waiting too long."

"Come on Leah, let's do this" Jacob said and we started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**-72-**

We walked into the reservation and I suddenly felt nervous for some reason, and I started to look around me.

"Calm down Leah, it's just because you're imprinting was recent and it's harder for you to be away from him." Jacob said, sensing my mood.

"How did you stand it?" I asked him.

"It wasn't easy, trust me. But after you get over the shock, you regain some perspective, if only just a little,

and you're able to spend a little more time apart without wanting to pull your hair out" he said and laughed.

I sighed, guessing I'd just have to trust him on that.

We reached Sam's house soon. Jacob went to knock on the door, but obviously, Sam beat him to it.

"Hey guys, come in" he said.

"Hey Sam, how are things?" Jacob asked.

"Great! Em and I are trying to get pregnant. So far no luck though, but I know we'll get there" he said smiling, but then his face dropped,

and he cleared his throat.

"Don't worry Sam, that's one of the reasons we came here. I imprinted." I announced smiling.

"Really Lee, That's great!"

"Yeah it is."

"So, who's the lucky guy?" he asked and Jacob started holding back laughter. I kicked him on his leg.

"It was another halfie, like Nessie. His name is Nahuel" I said confidently.

"Wow, I never expected that one."

"Trust me, me either. But it happened and I finally understand what the big deal is."

"It's a very special bond, I'm happy for you Leah. When do I get to meet the guy?"

"He's at the boundary line with Ness; I didn't feel safe bringing him over."

"Well let's go" he said, grabbing a jacket and heading out with us.

I never even noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Normally, I'd have been drooling at the sight of his bare chest, but now it was nothing.

I really can't see anyone besides Nahuel.

**-73-**

While we were walking, Sam, being the clown that he is, wouldn't stop teasing me about the whole thing.

"_My little Leah finally imprinted…_" he said with googlie eyes.

I sighed; there was no point in asking him to stop; that would just make it worse.

"Let's go, their waiting for us." Jacob said, and we started walking to the border.

The trip back seemed shorter somehow, I didn't understand why, but I was happy to see Nahuel again.

_You were just with him! _My mind half screamed at me, the other part was telling it to shut the hell up and be happy.

Nahuel lit up a little when he saw me, but then his face dropped as Sam stepped out from behind me.

He started growling quietly, and shifted his stance so that he was between me and Sam, I touched his shoulder.

"It's ok, he's a friend" I said to calm him down.

I looked at Sam "Sam, this is Nahuel, Nahuel, this is Sam."

"We'll, it's great to meet Leah's imprint! I'm happy for the both of you, Leah's a heck of a girl, and you better be good to her" he said,

finishing with a mock threatening look.

"Sam, don't be that way"

"What? I was just teasing him" he said innocently and I sighed.

"_Ok, so now that the introductions are over, can we get to what we came here for?_" Jacob asked laughing.

"Ok, ok… Sam, we wanted to ask about the treaty and, since Jake and I want to be married at First Beach,

if it would maybe possible to arrange that?" Nessie asked.

"Hmm… well, considering that your family has helped out a lot with the vamp situation, I don't see how there could be a problem.

But we'd better have a council meeting, just to be sure."

Nessie and Jake nodded. "Let's do it." Jake said.

-**74-**

Sam called the elders, and all of us gathered at the beach.

"Ok, so the reason I called this meeting is because of Jake's impending nuptials with Nessie" he said, gesturing to her.

They nodded, and looked over to us.

"They want permission to have their wedding on First Beach." Sam announced.

People started murmuring, but then Billy stood up. "I have no problem with this, seeing as Jacob's my son and I've gotten to know Nessie,

she's a great girl" he said.

"But what about her family? I mean, surely they'll want to be there, and we can't…" a voice protested, but I didn't know who's it was.

"The Cullens have proven time and time again that they are not a threat to this reservation or to humans.

While we're at it, I think we should consider, modifying the treaty so that the Cullens are allowed to be here." Sam said decidedly.

"And we should all remember that Jacob is the alpha, and it's his right to be here." Billy interjected.

"So it's decided? All those in favor, raise hands." Sam said.

There was some hesitation at first, but one by one, the majority of the elders accepted. They're faces more curious than anything.

"Congratulations guys, looks like you're getting married here" Sam announced with a grin.

Both Jacob and Ness smiled thankfully.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw mom sighing in disagreement, and I suddenly remembered that she had no idea of my imprint.

She knew I had imprinted, but I'd kept Nahuel's identity from her, and I guessed now was a good a time as any to tell her.


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's note: This is a 'Meet the Parent' chapter, i couldn't so stop laughing while i wrote it! I hope you guys like it.

Please Review?!

**-75-**

Nessie noticed my sudden stiffness. "What's wrong Lee?"

"I just remembered, I never _did_ tell my mom about Nahuel."

"What? How could you not have told her?"

"I was kind of getting over the shock, thanks…" I said sarcastically.

"Well, you have to tell her sometime."

"I know! _I just have no idea how_" I sighed.

"I'll help you" Nessie told me, and I smiled at her.

"I'll help too" Jacob said.

"Why you? I mean, don't get me wrong, thanks for the help, but… why?" I asked.

"Come on Leah, you're a friend, and not to mention my 'Beta'. If something's bothering you, you'll probably make it so it keeps me up at night"

he finished in a joke.

"Wow Jacob, I'm touched."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get use to it. It's too much fun to make fun of you" he said and laughed.

"No problem" I said and then stuck my tongue out at him.

Nessie beamed. "Ok, let's go!"

"Nahuel, you'll have to come too. I'm guessing that after she throws the fit of a lifetime, she'll want to meet you." I said and smiled.

"Of course" he nodded.

**-76-**

Making our way to my house I felt strange; my stomach was in knots, and I couldn't stop fidgeting; it was ridiculous...

"It'll be fine Leah, you're mom will understand" Ness told me confidently.

"Take a cue from Alice, did you?" I asked sarcastically and she laughed.

"No, I just don't see Sue blowing a gasket over this. I think she might be happy for you"

"Let's hope so…"

"Suck it up Leah, we're almost there, and you know what a blabbermouth your brother can be.

He had to have picked something out while we were running patrol." Jacob told me.

"_Don't remind me…_" I sighed.

We were walking toward my house when Seth came out.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked smiling.

"Not much, just here supporting Leah" Ness told him.

"You mean, you're gonna tell her about…" he said, gesturing between Nahuel and me.

"Well duh… why else would I bring him here?"

"Ok, no problem. Mom's in the kitchen, making turnovers, yum!"

I nodded and then we all went inside, and Seth came along too.

"Mom, I'm home" I said, turning to step in the kitchen. I'd signaled Nahuel to stay behind the door.

"Oh, good, you can help me with the baking" she said, placing a tray of turnovers in the oven.

"…Actually mom, I brought company"

She turned around, and wiped her flour covered hands on her apron.

"I don't think Nessie or Jacob would mind…"

I raised a hand to stop her. "It's not just them mom"

"Ok, well who else?" she asked.

I sighed.

It's now or never, I thought.

"Nahuel, you can come in now" I said and he walked in.

**-77-**

"Mom, this is Nahuel, Nahuel, this is my mother" I said introducing them.

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater. It's nice to meet you" Nahuel said pleasantly, but he looked stiff, _why?_

Mom looked him over dazed. "Nice to meet you too" she said and then looked at me.

She turned her gaze quickly to him again. "So… you're my daughter's imprint…"

"Yes" he answered.

That snapped me out of nervousness. "Wait a minute mom, how did you know he was my imprint, how did you know I imprinted at all?" I asked

confused.

"Leah, you should know by now, your brother's not good at keeping things to himself" she said and laughed.

"_Seth…_" I said angrily.

"Sorry ok! It slipped" he said.

I shut my eyes tight and had to breathe to calm down, I did _not_ want to phase right now.

"Leah, it's ok, I understand. Remember, you and Seth are not the only werewolves I've had in my life."

She was talking about dad, but I knew she still couldn't think about him without it hurting her, like it did all of us, so I didn't say anything.

"Ok, so you're saved this time squirt. But next time I have some news to give, let me do the talking alright?"

"Deal. But, you know, I didn't give her the whole information. _Like the fact that he's a Halfie_" he finished in a whisper.

And that did it, I was nervous again. _How would she react to this?_

"Come on Leah, you can do this" Ness told me

"Yeah, you can do it" Jake followed

I nodded and continued. "Uh, mom, there's something else…" I trailed off not wanting to finish, when suddenly; Nahuel came to stand next to me.

He didn't have to say or do anything, just his presence was enough to calm me down and make me brave.

"Yes?" she asked.

"He's Half Vampire- Half Human mom" I told her, and then I saw her eyes widen.

**-78-**

"He's what?!" she shouted.

"He's a Halfie, like Ness… Oops!" Seth said.

I was ready to snap his head off, but before I could walk toward him, I saw mom fall to the floor.

"Mom!" I screamed and went to pick up off the floor, while the rest hovered over me.

"Could someone get me some water to wake her up please?" I asked. Seth left for the kitchen and came back with the glass.

"Should I throw it on her?" he asked, readying to '_spill_'.

"No… give me that" I said and took the glass from him.

"Mom, snap out of it. Come on, you can wake up now." I said, sprinkling water in her face.

Her eyes started fluttering. "What? What happened?" she asked dazed.

"You fainted" I told her.

"Ugh… Sorry Leah, you just caught me there. I wasn't expecting that one."

"Don't worry; to tell you the truth, I was expecting a worse reaction from you than fainting."

"Yeah, she thought you'd fly off the deep end" Seth said.

"Leah… I probably would have, but my life's always been full of surprises. Your father wasn't exactly normal"

She was talking about the fact that dad was a werewolf, I could see she understood.

I got up off the floor and lifted her, then we went to sit on the sofa and everyone followed.

"So… I have a son in law now?" she asked chuckling a little.

"It's a little too soon for that mom" I said and blushed, _stupid reaction!_

"They're just getting to know each other Sue" Jake told her.

She nodded and yawned. "Ok, I think today's been… eventful enough. I think I need to rest a bit" she said, laying her head on the couch.

"Ok mom, sleep for a bit. We'll be back later to check on you."


	4. Chapter 4

**-79-**

I showed everyone out, and then decided to go with them. When we were all outside, I could see a chocolate brown wolf running over to us, Quil.

_What now?_ I thought.

He gestured with his paw for us to wait for him; then he went into the forest and came back in his human form.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Quil, what's up man?" Jake asked, after giving a high five. _Childish_, I thought.

"I have great news guys" Quil said smiling.

"Well, spit it out already."

"Remember how the council was still deliberating about 'changing the treaty'?"

"Yes…" Ness said.

"Well, they changed it alright. Not completely though, we still get to kick vampire butt, just not the Cullen's. They said the Cullen's could be allowed to come to La Push."

Ness gasped and stared at Quil.

"Thank you so much Quil, that's great news!" she said, looking about ready to start jumping up and down.

"No prob"

Ness looked at Jacob then with wide eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Quil!" Ness said, running up and hugging him.

Quil laughed. "No problem, I'm happy for you guys"

"Thanks man" Jacob said with a handshake hug.

**-80-**

Ness and Jacob were so happy with the way things were going, they held on to each other as we made our way to the Cullen house.

'Miss Pixie' ran to us from the house then, apparently excited about something.

"What is it Aunt Alice?" Ness asked.

"You need to come with me, right now" she said, pulling Ness' arm.

Nessie laughed "Ok, but can I please know what the big deal is?"

"Don't ask questions and just come with me. Leah, you can come too if you want, I want witnesses to the reaction" Alice said smiling.

"Alice, what are you up to?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, now come on!" she squealed, pulling both Nessie and me toward the main house.

She ran at vampire speed, dragging both Ness and me to her closet.

"Ok, what's up Pixie?" I asked once we'd stopped.

She smiled and put her hands on the doors of her closet to open it. "I just have to show you Nessie's dress" she said excitedly.

Ness looked at her confused. "But Aunt Alice, we haven't gone looking for my dress yet… _You didn't!_"

"Yep, I did. This was taking too long, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and have your dress made."

"Great thinking Alice, but don't you thing you should have asked her first; I mean, how do you know she'll like it?" I asked.

"You think I don't know my own niece?" she asked giggling and looked at Nessie.

**-81-**

I could tell Ness was excited, because she could hardly keep still as she eyed the different garment bags in Alice's closet.

Pixie made it excruciating for Ness, by running her fingers through the all the clothes.

_How much clothing can one __person have…_? I thought, shaking my head.

"What is it Leah?" Ness asked me.

"Huh, oh nothing" I said.

Then I got a text message from Edward: A lot, believe me

I rolled my eyes, _was there anyway for him not to read your mind?_ Just then, another text: Sure there is, ask Bella. LOL

I shut my phone, and concentrated on the big reveal.

Alice stepped forward, slid the zipper of the bag down and took out a beautiful dress;

softly iridescent white, strapless and knee length, with a detachable train bordered in crystals.

**-82-**

Nessie's eyes widened. "Wow Aunt Alice… its beautiful!" she gushed.

Even I had to admit the dress was beautiful. And now I was seeing myself in a similar one, _what the heck is THAT about??_

I felt my face get hotter than normal.

"Aww Leah's blushing!" Alice chirped.

I started laughing to hide my nerves, but I think that actually made them more obvious… Dang!

"Ok ok, that's enough about me, aren't we supposed to concentrate on Nessie?" I asked, trying to deflect the attention.

Alice looked at me suspiciously. She obviously knew what I was doing.

_Nosy psychic… _

She looked away from me, to Nessie, and started talking accessories.

Ok, so the thing is, Yes, I am a girl, but I'm just not into the girly thing all the time like those two.

Once in a while is fine for dressing up, but not every day!

It goes without saying that I was bored out of my mind, but luckily, I got a text message then, so I could spend my time texting instead of on clothing topics.

'Hello, can you talk? N.'

I smiled like an idiot. 'Sure'

'I apologize if I seem distant'

'Don't worry about it, I know this imprinting thing isn't the norm for either of us, but I've at least heard about it, so I was a little prepared'

'I would like to see you Leah'

My heart felt like it dropped to the pit of my stomach, and I was getting goose bumps, all these in the good sense.

'Sure… when?'

'…When can you get away?'

'It looks like next week with these two…'

'hahaha, ok then, soon. Until then'

'ok, see you'

My cheeks felt hot. _Oh great, how do I explain this!_

"Lee? You're blushing! That was Nahuel wasn't it?" Ness asked.

"Yeah" I said, a little annoyed with her for blurting it out like that.

"Don't worry, now that I have my dress…" she trailed off, glaring at Alice, and Alice grinned. "We can go, and you can go to him" she told me smiling.

I gave a short nod, and before long we were driving to the house.


End file.
